Mariana Manana
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A ghost girl who tried to help teenagers but got them into surreal and macabre misadventures.
1. Chapter 1: Hermanas Fantasma

Mariana Manana was sleeping until her macabre alarm clock scares her.

Mariana turns her clock off.

After She brushes her teeth and takes a bath.

Mariana puts on her clothes.

Mariana went to a xolo's room

"Hello"

But a xolo growled.

"I'm Sorry" Mariana said as she closed the door and a xolo throws a pillow.

A few minutes later Mariana opens the door

"I luv you"

A xolo whimpered with cute puppy dog eyes.

A ghostly green portal opened Mariana landed in her skeletal form followed by her muscles and skin.

Mariana said "Hi"

A 27 year old man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wore a blue newsboy hat, a white shirt with a tie underneath his blue sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

"Hi"

Mariana said "Do me a favor and put me into the cannon" as Mariana phased through the cannon.

"Okay"

"Gracias"

BOOM!

Ghostly Moaning

Mariana giggling as cute ghostly butterflies flew around and formed into a stuffed animal.

Mariana squealed and clapped her hands

Mariana said "Hi"

A black skeleton came out a ghostly green portal and flesh and organs formed into a man.

"Hey Mariana"

"You're very good"

"Yeah i know"

Marisol's House

Marisol's Room

"Honey you're gonna be late for school" A woman voice called

"Yeah yeah" A girl said as she trips on her doll. "I'm going!?"

But she sees Mariana walking through the wall.

Mariana said "Hello"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mariana Manana"

Mariana said "Uh-oh"

"I can't bring my doll to school i-i hate my doll!"

Mariana whimpers

"Fine"

Mariana opens the portal.

"Uh-oh"

The portal opens.

"What is this place"

Mariana said "Uh-oh"

"What i'm fine"

But a skeletal arm rising from the ground

She screams

"Mariana i was wrong i bring my stuffed animal to school!"

The portal opens

Mariana and Marisol laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Xolo Trail

Mariana puts food on a dog bowl.

But she notice something.

Mariana said "Uh-oh"

"Mariana what are you doing"

Mariana gulped

Clock transition

Mariana redecorate a dog bowl with something cute and macabre.

Mariana sighed in relief

Mariana let out a squeak as she heard the door creaking open

It was a xolo

Mariana said "Hi"

A xolo barked

Mariana giggles

A xolo licked her.

Mariana giggles.


	3. Chapter 3: Jose Pedro's Day Off

**Based on the Spongebob Episode Squid's Day Off.**

Jose Pedro was reading a book but Mariana appear behind him.

Mariana said "Hi"

Jose screamed

Mariana said "Uh-oh"

Jose was boiling in rage

"MARIA ANA MANANA!?"

"Yes Jose Pedro?"

Jose Pedro said "I'm tired of being scared not this time i'm having a day off"

Mariana started to laugh.

1 Hour Later-still laughing

Jose Pedro was shaking in rage as his anger boiled.

Mariana worries that he explodes.

But he calms down.

He was taking a bath.

But he heard Mariana laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: BGFF

A woman was humming as she was gardening.

She has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a lavender shirt, grayish blue pants and red flat shoes.

But Mariana appears behind Ms. Ortiz.

"Hi"

Ms. Ortiz screamed.

Ms. Ortiz pants.

Mariana nervously laughing

"MARIANA!"

Mariana runs

"Uh-oh?"

Ms. Ortiz screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Mariana Manana Shorts

La Nina Y El Fantasma

A little girl was playing jumprope as the ghost of a angry man appear behind her.

"Hello"

"Excuse me?"

She giggled as she continued jump roping.

He tried to scare her but fails

"Oh come on!"

She giggled

The Sixth Seal

Ragtime music playing

The Grim Reaper and a old lady were playing checkers.

But a old lady win

The Grim Reaper facepalmed

Opposite Day

Mariana was making cookies when Jose Pedro walks to her

The cookies were done.


	6. Chapter 6: Mariana's Brain

Mariana opens a book.

"Okay brain let's get this thing started!"

Mariana started to read but she heard a voice inside her head.

"Oh Come on!"

Just then, a ghostly blue brain came out of Mariana's ear.

"Really Brain"

"Yeah but come on i'm a brain not a computer"

"Last time i tutor a boy in Math and Spanish"

"Okay but i think you're pretty good at Math"

Mariana blushed "Gracias"

"So can i go home"

Her brain returned to Mariana's head.

Mariana giggled.


End file.
